To determine the effect of chromium picolinate supplementation (1000 ug/d) on insulin and serum lipids in aging men and women. It is hypothesized that chromium picolineate will improve insulin sensitivity and lower serum lipids in subjects. To determine whether the combination of DHEA and chromium picolinate is better than either agent used alone in terms of beneficial neuroendocrine-metabolic functions.